Obsession of the Nymph
by Cora Zabini
Summary: Hermione has been Kidnapped on the orders of Lucius Malfoy.... Follow his Obsessive love for Hermione. I know real bad summary but i can't think of one. hehe Just read it! OneShot!


Hello, this isn't an update. Many people have reviewed saying that Lucius is OOC as is Hermione. I did leave a note saying why.

Lucius is mentally disabled, because of his time spent in prison, so he wouldn't act in character - which is obvious. Hermione's OOC- ness, well hmmm my excuss i am not a writer haha, i wrote this fic when i was bored. I prefer to read fics rather then write them. I am not having ago at the people who said the characters where OOC, thank you for your reviews and telling me :)

I am not posting the the second chapter of this here, it is on grangerenchanted and thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Cora x

* * *

Hermione Granger awoke in a pitch black room, the coldness was almost choking. The feel of insects crawling on the floor and up her arm made her alert. The smell of feces and bile smothered the nose of Hermione, to the brink of throwing up.

She had been captured by Death Eaters, not by the request of The Dark lord, no; the Dark Lord would not bother with such trivial matters such as a Mudblood. No, this was by the request of his right hand man, Lucius Malfoy.

You see, since the time Lucius saw Hermione at the Department of Mysteries, he had been hooked. The way she fought with such elegance and ease, the way her hair crackled with the magic which surrounded her, the way she fought was that of a dance to the beat of the spells which were shot at her. Even when she had fallen she still looked likeâ€¦.aâ€¦. goddess. Yes, in Lucius Malfoy's eyes she was a goddess. His goddess in which he had wanted to claim as his own!

During the time he was at Azkaban, he spent countless nights dreaming of Hermione in _his_ bed as _his_ bride. Also, in the course of his stay at Azkaban, he had somehow heard that his wife had been murdered. To many men, they would be cut up, their hearts shattered. But no Lucius was not upset, heartbroken; he saw this as an opportunity for him to claim Hermione Granger as his own!

So that brings us to this day in Hermione's cell. She had been thinking of a means to escape, her ever know-it-all brain would not let it rest. She hadn't realized how long she had been sitting and thinking about what to do, until she heard raised voices outside her cell.

"_Why the fuck did you bring her down into my dungeons," one man shouted. _

"_Sir, I apologize. I thought it would be prudent to put her in the dungeons," another quivering voice replied. _

"_Well you thought wrong. Open this door immediately. I will deal with you later,â€ The first man replied in a cool, deadly manner._

The heavy oak doors of Hermione's cell were thrust open by a shaking mess of a man. He was soon shoved aside by a tall, blonde, regal looking man, who had a sense of power emanating from him. The tall blonde was easily recognized by Hermione as the infamous Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. She cowered into a corner away from the imposing figure.

Lucius' eyes immediately softened at the fallen goddess; inside he was fuming at how his vicious so-called friends could harm such a wondrous creature. He knelt down beside Hermione, who whimpered when Lucius brought his hand to her right cheek.

Lucius' heart was breaking with what lay before him, _his_ Hermione was a trembling mess, and his anger was beginning to boil.

Lucius then picked up the girl and apparated to his chambers and placed her on his bed, well _their _bed, where he proceeded to stroke her body. Hermione was shaking from head to toe wondering what this man was going to do to her. Lucius then got out his wand, to which Hermione instantaneously fled from the bed - well more like threw herself off the bed considering her legs were in a great deal of pain. Almost in a blink of an eye he was at her side healing her wounds and whispering comforting words. After he was finished with healing her, he changed her clothing into a silk green nighty which came to mid-thigh. Then he put her gently onto the bed.

"I've waited years, to see you in my bed" Lucius dreamily said.

"Wh….what d…do you……want with me," she stuttered her reply.

"Why so scared, my love? I wish you no harm, for you are my new bride," he said while slowly caressing her thigh.

"B…..b…bride? You must be mistaken! And YOU not wishing harm to me! Ha! Don't make me laugh! Y…you and y...your son have wished me d...dead since the time I stepped into Hogwarts."

She was getting hysterical.

"Calm down, my love. I was blind when I first set eyes on you. I couldn't see you for who you really were. A beautiful nymph, with extraordinary powers, which were being wasted on that traitorous Order. No, no you're too good for them; you were brought to me by the gods, to bare my children and for me to love and protect!"

During Lucius declaration of love, his hand had slowly edged to Hermione's knickers.

"You're mad! Get your hands away from me."

She began to thrash and kick Lucius, but he was much stronger than her, so he easily overpowered the petite witch. Now she was lying beneath him, her arms pinned above her head with one of Lucius' hands.

He had the biggest urge to kiss her, so he did. He claimed her lips in voracious manner, nibbling her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she denied. In response Lucius bit Hermione's lower lip, to which she opened her mouth. The opportunity was given and Lucius took it. He swooped his tongue in her mouth, dueling with her tongue. His free hand wandered the luxurious curves of the woman beneath him, who soon would be claimed by him.

Tired of just kissing her, Lucius ripped her nighty off and tossed it aside. He used his wand to tie her hands above her head. Now he was able to really appreciate this goddess. Her breasts are even better than in his countless dreams, not too big, not too small just enough to fit into his large hands. He proceeded to fondle with them, much to the disagreement of Hermione.

"Get off me!! Ahh you're old enough to be my father," Hermione screamed, while trying to release herself from Lucius' ministrations.

Lucius' eyes thinned, as did his lips, anger and rejection increasing with each struggle and

protest she made.

"Be still," he hissed. "I will get what I and the gods want, with or without your consent."

He tightened his grip on her hip.

"The gods! What the hell are you talking about," Hermione squealed.

Instead of Lucius responding he continued kissing and biting her body, marking her. Lucius then proceeded to take out his wand and use a disrobing spell on himself, which left him naked. Lucius was very proud of his body, his chest and stomach toned, legs surrounded by muscle, his broad strong shoulders connected to his muscular arms. Which were now traveling her body; he soon ripped her only piece of clothing away from her. His cock was standing to attention, long, thick, a mass of blonde curls at the base.

Hermione screamed.

"Get away from me, you sick bastard!" Still struggling against Lucius' strong ministrations. By now Lucius was in a strong lust-filled state, of finally having the woman he had desired for years.

The reason he started his obsession with this young witch was, yes, because of the incident at the Department of Mysteries. The other reason was because he had seen love in her eyes as she fought her enemies; this love was for her friends. Many people believe Lucius a heartless Death Eater, but they are further from the truth, he has always fiercely protected and possessed his family. He loves his son, but hates his wife. Narcissa was a cold woman, beautiful but had no warmth in her heart to love her husband. Which he so desperately desired. So when he saw Hermione at the Department of Mysteries he fell in love with her; he wanted her love directed at him. His twisted mind also believed the gods were on his side wanting to claim this young witch as his life mate; this was due to the solitude of Azkaban he believed the gods were talking to him.

"Come now my pet, you do not mean such cruel words."

He smothered her reply with a powerful kiss. And thrusted forward into her dry virgin cavern. She screamed through the pain.

Lucius stopped his thrust once he was fully inside and grunted, "MINE!"

"Please stop, stop hu ….hurts…so…much."

Hermione was sobbing into her pillow, her voice hoarse from her screams.

"Shh, it will be alright, my love. The first time is always painful, next time will be amazing, for you."

Again Lucius swooped down to claim Hermione's lips in a possessive kiss. His hands had found their places, his right on her hip, his left behind her back. During the kiss he had began his thrusts, slow and long. Each thrust causing Hermione more and more pain, her face wet and red with exhaustion.

After a few minutes, Lucius was beginning to get unstable; his thrusts had become more rough and aggressive. Still Hermione screamed, every now and then she was silenced by another of Lucius' brutal kisses. When she wasn't being kissed Lucius would be biting and sucking her neck. With each thrust his nails were digging into her back and hip.

It was too much for Lucius to hold on, so with one final thrust he released his seed to find their destination. With each spurt of his sperm Hermione was getting that much closer to being sick, but her body was too weak. No food for God only knows how long had taken its toll on her body. After his final spurt of seed, Lucius collapsed onto Hermione, still inside her. He started to nuzzle her, but quickly stopped when he came up with an idea.

He placed his hands on her stomach to massage her there, hoping this would help his seed to take root and grow. Obviously this would be impossible, but his mentally unstable mind would think this method could possibly help.

Hermione still weak from the rape, tried to move his hands away from her, but was easily stilled by Lucius' larger hands. His eyes had yet again thinned in rejection.

"You will not push me away, pet," he growled.

He rolled to the side and cupped her body to his, back to chest. Lucius had her tightly to his chest.

"I will never let you go, my love. Your mine and mine you shall stay," he snapped.

Again Lucius snuggled up to Hermione. One of his legs were thrown over her legs and his arm was trapping her arms to her chest. No way for her to escape! There Lucius fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
